


Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya

by Annette_Dancer



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Other, Why Does Setsuna Not Have A Tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annette_Dancer/pseuds/Annette_Dancer
Summary: The story behind the cat song. How it came to be.This is a meme story btw. It's just here to be funny.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya

**Author's Note:**

> Rin helps Azuna write a song

It was a normal day and the 3 girls of Azuna girls were stuck on writing a song. They were given a theme. Their theme was cat day. They had no clue how to write a cat themed song. So they got to talking

"Should we write down words we think of when we think of cats?" Ayumu asked

"Maybe we should bring in a cat? Perhaps the school cat?" Shizuku said

"Maybe we can contact Rin from μ's?" Setsuna suggested

"That sounds like a really good idea" Shizuku and Ayumu said

So Ayumu got out her phone and called Rin

Rin picked up with a "hello nya"

And Ayumu put the phone on speaker 

"Hello" Ayumu said

"Hello Rin/Hi Rin" Setsuna and Shizuku said

"What's up nya?"

"We need help writing a song" Shizuku said

"We got the theme of cat day so we chose to call you to ask for help" Setsuna said

"Please help us" Ayumu said

"I'll be on my way nya!"

She hung up and headed over

Since they were at Ayumu's they texted Rin the address. 

Rin came over and knocked on the door

Ayumu's mom let her in. Ayumu said another friend was coming over to help so. 

Rin was shown to Ayumu's room and she knocked

"Come in" Ayumu said

Rin entered the room

"Hello nya"

"Hello Rin/hey Rin/hi Rin" the 3 girls of Azuna said

The girls talked for a bit. Starting with the basics of a conversation. Then starting to talk about cats. 

And eventually what the girls ended up with was... something to say the least

The song was filled with Nya. 

And thus Azuna kept jokingly being called Azunya. And the girls with cat nicknames of their own. Setsuna was Setsunya. Ayumu was Ayunya. And Shizuku was Shizunya.

**Author's Note:**

> Before you stop reading please wait! There's a bonus part! This is mainly for an online friend who wanted to see Umi rip up the lyrics after asking Rin Wtf. So here is that
> 
> BONUS!
> 
> LILY WHITE MEETING
> 
> Umi looked at Rin
> 
> "Rin. What the hell is this!?"
> 
> "A song I helped write nya"
> 
> "This song is far from a masterpiece!"
> 
> She had a lyrics sheet she printed out and she tore it up and threw it at Rin 
> 
> "I thought I did a good job nya"


End file.
